Los aprendices secretos de Luna
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Luna ha estado actuando muy extraño los últimos meses, hasta Celestia descubre que ha estado entrenando en secreto a dos extraños aprendices, ambos asolados por una poderosa maldición. ¿Serán capaces de vencer el mal que amenaza con corromper sus almas o están condenados a morir en el intento?
1. Chapter 1

**Corte 01: Primer encuentro**

—¡Buenos tardes Princesa Celestia! — Saludaban los guardias.

—Buenas tardes, — respondía ella con su amabilidad de siempre, — ¿está mi hermana disponible para ir a comer o debo comer sola como otras veces?

El guardia de Luna negó con la cabeza.

—Una vez más lo lamento mucho, Princesa Celestia, pero la Princesa Luna ya ha mandado a traer la comida hacia su estudio. — Manda a decir que lo lamenta pero últimamente algo más la ha tenido ocupada, pero que ya pasará. Que no se preocupe.

Celestia tuvo que asentir y al igual que llevaba haciéndolo en el último mes, fue a comer completamente sola. Desde que Luna regresó de su exilio siempre habían comido juntas y se lo contaban todo, pero últimamente parecía mucho más preocupada de lo normal y pasaba innumerables horas en su área del Palacio designada. Las únicas veces que salía era para subir o bajar la Luna y aún ahí no decía mucho y regresaba inmediatamente después. Era más que raro.

Aun así la privacidad era importante entre hermanas y Celestia trataba de no entrometerse; aunque le sorprendía que Luna pidiera que se le llevara tanta comida, usualmente la glotona era ella y no Luna. En fin, trató de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y siguió comiendo, aunque se sentía sola.

Aquel era un día de poco trabajo, así que la Princesa decidió relajarse un poco paseando por la sala de los vitrales. Le gustaba mucho repasar la historia de Equestria, sobre todo la reciente en donde Twilight y sus amigas tomaban las riendas de las cosas y ellas eran las que resolvían todas las situaciones que se fueran dando. Fue cuando lo vio, era un joven unicornio no mayor de trece años que estudiaba las pinturas y tomaba notas.

Su pelaje era dorado con melena y cola blancas; así como unos ojos color ámbar y una Cutie Mark con forma unas tijeras dentadas.

—Buenas tardes joven, ¿qué se te ofrece por aquí? — Preguntó Celestia asustando al joven.

Él dio un salto de la sorpresa y e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Este, sí disculpe... muy buenas tardes. Este, yo... me mandaron aquí a estudiar las pinturas y creo que me distraje y yo... y yo...

Celestia tuvo que reírse.

—Vamos joven, no te pongas nervioso. Comprendo que muchos maestros le pidan a sus estudiantes estudiar la historia en estas paredes, pero la próxima tienes que preguntarme antes de entrar así como así. En fin, ¿quién es tu maest...?

—¡Kiri! — Se escuchó la potente voz de Luna.

Tanto Celestia como el joven se volvieron hacia la Princesa de la Noche quien caminaba hacia el joven con calma pero autoridad; acompañada de una joven unicornio de trece años también, con ojos verdes largo cabello negro y color rosa con una Cutie Mark de unas chispas mágicas que salían de un corazón.

—Kiri, te dije claramente que no te tardaras demasiado. ¿Qué te entretiene tanto?

Entonces reparó en su hermana.

—¡Ah, Tia! Buenas tardes, permíteme presentarte a Kiri, mi nuevo estudiante. Lo mandé a estudiar los vitrales, pero en fin... no te quería molestar y por eso le pedí que tratara de darse prisa.

—No culpo a Kiri — dijo la joven unicornio que acompañaba a Luna. — La verdad es que todos están muy lindos. En casa no tenemos cosas así.

Luna sacudió la cabeza pero les regaló una sonrisa.

—Sí, supongo que tienen razón, son realmente hermosos y cualquiera puede perderse en su belleza. Pero en fin, todavía tenemos mucho que estudiar. Hermana, con tu permiso — dijo ella con una ligera inclinación de cabeza guiando a ambos unicornios hacia su ala del castillo.

—Luna, creo que me...

—Más tarde — declaró ella antes de cerrar la puerta que separaba ambas alas del castillo.

Celestia se quedó en una pieza sin entender nada, pero al final asintió y se fue a cumplir con los deberes Reales que tenía pendientes, que no eran muchos. Luego tras matar el tiempo con una que otra novela fue a bajar el sol mientras Luna salía de su ala para subir la luna. Entonces se dirigió a la sala comunal en donde tal como lo esperaba, ya la estaba esperando Celestia.

—¿Y bien? — Pidió ella con cara de estar decepcionada. — Luna, se supone que como hermanas nos lo contemos todo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías nuevos estudiantes? ¿Cómo los seleccionaste? ¿Por qué los seleccionaste? Hay tantas cosas que...

Luna tuvo que tomar aliento antes de comenzar, lo cual siempre era señal que había ciertas cosas bastante difíciles de por medio.

—Primero lamento tuve que mantenerlo en secreto; pero la verdad es bastante complicada, hermana. ¿Recuerdas los días antes de Nightmare Moon? Cuando me gustaba ir al mundo de los humanos en los tiempos en que aun pedían deseos a las estrellas?

Celestia asintió.

—Sí, claro. Hasta solías conceder aquellos que te parecían deseos de un corazón puro. Siempre estabas muy orgullosa de lo que hacías. Pero luego los humanos se fueron haciendo cada vez más egoístas y nunca volviste a conceder un deseo de esos...

—Hasta hace tres meses, el día que tomé a dos humanos, Kiri Haimura e Iwai Mushanokoji bajo mi tutela... el día que escuché la más horrible de las historias humanas.

Y a este punto a Celestia no le gustaba en lo más mínimo a donde iba el asunto.

—Luna por favor no me digas que...

—Ambos están poseídos por una poderosa maldición, una maldición que corromperá su espíritu y terminará en la muerte. La maldición de Kiri mantiene con vida a Iwai; la maldición de Iwai mantiene cuerdo a Kiri.

—Tengo miedo de preguntar pero...

—Me hicieron prometer que no dijera qué clase de qué clase de maldición se trata — dijo Luna con firmeza. — Es comprensible, pues ambos sufren por tener que vivir con ello; pero también les hice prometer que en su debido momento podrán revelar libremente en qué consiste su maldición, pero no deben de esperar al último momento.

Celestia asintió.

—De acuerdo, están en su derecho de guardar ese secreto. Pero entonces, sígueme contando qué fue lo que pasó...

Luna soltó una sonrisa forzada y con ternura en su voz siguió contando:

—Fue cuando pasó una estrella fugaz y Kiri dijo su deseo. Él quería que Iwai se fuera lejos de toda aquella locura, que pasara algo y que ese algo la mantuviera a salvo. Aun si el que ella se fuera representara que su maldición consuma su salud mental; con tal de ver a su amada a salvo a él no le importa qué le suceda.

—Y tú pasaste por ahí de casualidad y...

—Tienes que entenderme hermana, al ver a Kiri me vi a mí en los antiguos días... cuando la oscuridad se iba apoderando de mí poco a poco; pero a diferencia de Kiri lo mío era por mis propios celos; lo de él no puede evitarlo. El solo hecho de ser le descendiente de quien es es lo que lo mantiene maldito.

—¿Y en caso de Iwai? — Preguntó Celestia.

Luna asintió con tristeza.

—Ambas son del tipo de maldiciones que se heredan de padres a hijos a pesar que éstos no tengan la culpa — dijo con un enorme suspiro. — Y por si fuera poco, el solo hecho de estar malditos los convierte en blancos de otros malditos en un enfermo juego de muerte.

—Y esa es la locura de la cual Kiri desea alejar a Iwai.

Luna volvió a asentir mientras soltaba otro suspiro.

—La maldición de Iwai no la matará en sí; sino que atrae a otros que desean acabar con su vida. Por eso Kiri deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el salvar la vida de su amada; ambos se han enfrentado a la muerte incontables ocasiones siendo aún tan niños. Una guerra en la cual no pueden pedir socorro porque los responsables se aseguran que sólo sepan de esta aquellos que están involucrados.

Celestia torció el gesto.

—No puedo creer que diga esto pero yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.

Luna sonrió.

—Por eso los traje conmigo a Equestria; pues además de alejarlos de ese mundo de muerte y desolación, juntos podríamos trabajar por remover esas maldiciones. Al principio Kiri insistía en que sólo me llevara a Iwai, que sin ella el juego no tendría sentido. Y a pesar de mi insistencia, él seguía firme en su idea de quedarse él; no fue sino hasta que Iwai le suplicó que se convenció de venir a ser mi aprendiz.

Tras un largo e incómodo silencio Celestia miró a su hermana.

—¿Qué tan segura estás de esto, Luna?

—Mucho.

—Bien, sigue con esto. Te conozco y sé que no te dejarás convencer de lo contrario pero al menos prométeme que sea cual sea la maldición de Kiri, la cual compromete su cordura, que harás todo lo que esté en tu poder para mantenerlo a raya. Y también asegúrate que confíen en el resto de nosotros y nos revelen la naturaleza de su maldición; será mucho más fácil echarles un casco si sabemos con qué estamos lidiando. ¿Comprendes verdad?

—Ellos mismos están asustados — dijo Luna. — A pesar que yo misma les aseguré que aquí estaban a salvo del enfermo juego y eso. Temen que al saberse su condición sean rechazados en este pacífico Reino y los obliguemos a volver al conflictivo mundo de donde vienen. En parte los mantuve en secreto porque ellos lo quisieron así y porque también me temí lo mismo por mucho tiempo. Los únicos enterados son los soldados de mi guardia personal y ni siquiera ellos conocen a fondo la maldición de Kiri; aunque están más que familiarizados con la de Iwai.

Celestia comprendía, tenía un pésimo presentimiento pero comprendía. Así pues Luna se levantó y tras dar una cabezada a modo de despedida, volvió a su ala del Palacio.

—¡Luna espera! — La llamó Celestia una última vez.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó ella.

—Que no se encierren más. A partir de mañana mandaré a llamar a Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas para que les ayuden a abrirse más a nosotros. Después de todo ellas representan los valores más importantes de Equestria, los valores de la amistad. Y con eso tal vez logremos hacer que se abran y todos juntos trabajaremos para romper ese maleficio que asola a tus dos estudiantes.

Luna asintió.

—Muy bien.

* * *

**Casi siempre dejo en claro de qué anime saco mis ideas de Crossover pero esta vez prefiero dejar que adivinen más adelante. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews. Sin más, creo que **

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Corte 02: La Reina del Cabello**

Luna guio a sus dos estudiantes al salón del trono de su hermana.

—¿Entonces ambas están seguras? — Preguntó tímidamente Iwai.

Luna le sonrió amablemente a su estudiante.

—Por supuesto que sí; tú y Kiri han trabajado muy duro y se han ganado un descanso. Además le he comunicado a mi hermana la situación y está de acuerdo con que los tenga bajo mi tutela. — Luego se volvió hacia Kiri. —N o hay de qué preocuparse, Kiri, mientras tengas a Iwai a tu lado puedes mantener a raya a Crime Edge. Sin mencionar que ahora no tienes por qué usar esa horrible cosa para protegerla. En este mundo nada puede hacerles daño, y en caso algo malo pase, déjame a mí el protegerlos a ambos. No queremos fortalecer ese horrible objeto.

Kiri miró su Cutie Mark y no dijo nada más, así pues Luna los guio al salón del trono, en donde su hermana ya los estaba esperando junto con siete yeguas y seis sementales.

Luna hizo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza mientras Kiri e Iwai hacían una profunda reverencia estilo japonés.

—En tus cascos hermana, yo regresaré a dormir. Velar los sueños de nuestros pequeños ponis es agotador; y con las clases de Kiri e Iwai apenas si he podido dormir. Con tu permiso.

Celestia le sonrió a Luna que salió del lugar y se volvió a los visitantes, que seguían inclinados.

—Bueno, es un placer mis pequeños ponis. Como sabrán mi nombre es Celestia y gobierno Equestria durante el día. Y ella es mi estudiante personal y más reciente Princesa de Equestria, Twilght Sparkle y sus amigas Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie — dijo ella extendiendo su ala y presentando a Twilight, quien se inclinó con una gran sonrisa. — Ah claro, y mi sobrina Candace.

—Es un honor conocer a los estudiantes de la Princesa Luna. Imagino que tendrán un gran talento para la magia para que la Princesa de la Noche los haya nombrado sus estudiantes personales.

Iwai sonrió tímidamente.

—Bueno, yo... ella en verdad...

—Mi hermana los tomó como sus estudiantes porque desea ayudarlos con el peso que están obligados a cargar, Twilight Sparkle — dijo Celestia con calma. — Ellos ya han pasado por mucho, de ahí que les pidiera este favor de divertirse con ellos. Les hace falta un poco de distracción.

—No hay problema, Princesa Celestia — aseguró Rarity. — Guiaremos a Iwai por todo Canterlot en los mejores paisajes, las mejores tiendas y todo lo bueno que hay aquí. Hasta lo llevaremos a la mejor cafetería según Fancy Pants y...

—Gracias Rarity, no aburras a la pobre por adelantado — se burló Rainbow Dash haciendo que Rarity la viera muy molesta, pero luego soltó una risita a la que sus amigas se unieron poco después.

—Este, de acuerdo — dijo muy contenta Iwai. — Será casi lo mismo que salir con Kashiko y Nigi. ¿Qué te parece, Kiri?

—Suena bastante bien, he estado un buen tiempo con la nariz metida entre los libros, podría usar algo de diversión — dijo Kiri comenzando a caminar junto con Iwai, pero Applejack lo detuvo guiñándole un ojo.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, terroncito de azúcar. Nosotras nos encargaremos desde aquí.

—Para eso nos tienes a nosotros — dijo uno de los sementales; grande de color blanco con melena azul marino con ojos azules y una Cutie Mark de un escudo mágico. — Me llamo Shining Armor, capitán de la guardia y Príncipe del Imperio Cristal; pero bueno, la Princesa Celestia nos llamó porque quiere que ustedes dos pasen un día de relajación. Ellas se relajarán como las señoritas que son; nosotros nos relajaremos como sólo los sementales lo hacemos. No te preocupes, estarás sano y salvo... salvo unas cuantas magulladuras pero es natural cuando es noche de chicos, ¿no te parece?

Kiri se rio de buena gana y siguió a su comité de diversión; de alguna forma le sonaba a salir con los estudiantes mayores allá de regreso en su mundo.

Kiri e Iwai se despidieron amorosamente; con un beso en la frente. Iwai se rio ligeramente.

—Tú sabes que eso es lo más a lo que llegaré... aun no estoy listo para llegar tan lejos — dijo Kiri tomando el cabello de Iwai y oliéndolo como hipnotizado.

Iwai lo abrazó.

—Ya, ya Kiri. Como te dije antes, mis labios estarán esperando; así que por favor no mueras...

Ambos se separaron así ante los confundidos comités de diversión. ¿No mueras? Y luego estaba la extraña manera de despedirse. Eran novios y todo, pero según ellos dos el oler el cabello estaba bien pero un beso en los labios era ir demasiado lejos. Algo simplemente no estaba bien con ellos dos. ¿Por qué Luna los tomaría a su cargo como sus nuevos estudiantes? Era obvio que la oscuridad los rodeaba pero no se sabía hasta qué punto. En serio daban escalofríos hasta cierto punto; pero bueno, la Princesa Celestia les había pedido un favor e iban a cumplir haciendo que ellos dos se alejaran de sus problemas.

La Princesa los vio alejarse y torció el gesto. ¿Qué clase de maldición portaba Kiri Haimura? Claramente sintió la energía de los pecados del pasado en el cabello de Iwai; pero no sintió nada en Kiri. ¿Acaso era una maldición ligada a un objeto? No lo sabía, pero tenía que confiar en Luna. Ellos dos habían pasado por mucho según ella, ¿pero exactamente qué era mucho? Sin más, decidió dedicarse a sus deberes reales; ya tendría tiempo de pensar en los aprendices secretos de Luna.

Y mientras, para ambos el día pasó sin novedad. Las Mane 6 y Candace entretuvieron a Iwai paseando por Canterlot y finalizaron la tarde yendo a ver una obra de teatro de la Real Compañía de Canterlot; los intérpretes más famosos de toda Equestria. Por su parte Kiri se la pasó en un club para caballeros practicando diferentes deportes junto con Shining Armos y sus amigos. Nunca fue mucho de deportes pero lo era más que para el estudio; la única razón por la que se esforzaba tanto era porque tenía que luchar contra ambas maldiciones a como diera lugar, pero la de Iwai estaba primero.

Al final ambos grupos regresaron al Palacio luego de un día relajante; ahora todo lo que querían era volver a sus dormitorios y retomar las lecciones al día siguiente, pero aparentemente Pinkie Pie tenía otros planes.

—¿Kiri, no te molesta unirte a una fiesta de chicas verdad? Shining Armor tiene que irse, pero aun así tengo planeada la mejor pijamada de la historia. ¿Te unes? ¿Te unes? ¿Te unes?

Y antes que Kiri pudiera responder, la yegua rosa salió a toda velocidad del lugar dejándolo al pobre más confundido que nunca.

—Es sólo Pinkie siendo Pinkie — lo tranquilizó Twilight. — Pero sí, tenemos planeado quedarnos toda la noche divirtiéndonos. ¿O prefieres hacer algo más, Kiri?

—¿Toda la noche? — Preguntó asustada Iwai — ¿Se refieren a quedarnos despiertas hasta la mañana?

—Pues dúh, eso es exactamente lo que significa — dijo Rainbow Dash. — No te preocupes, yo le pondré el toque divertido a esta fiesta; así no sentiremos el tiempo.

—¿Pero tiene que ser toda la noche? — Preguntó Iwai entrando en pánico.

Twilight intercambió una mirada con sus amigas y al final suspiró tristemente.

—Lo sentimos, pero es una petición de la Princesa Celestia, quiere que sepamos más sobre ustedes, sobre...

—Ella nos contó sobre sus maldiciones — dijo Applejack con tristeza. — Quiere ayudarlos, pero para lograrlo quiere que se abran, que nos expliquen en qué consiste ese peso que cargan ustedes.

Rarity se arregló la melena pero luego les regaló una cálida sonrisa.

—Algo que hemos aprendido a lo largo de los años, niños, es que los amigos siempre nos ayudarán a superar hasta el más horrible de los traumas; aun si se trata de una poderosa maldición.

Kiri e Iwai se miraron pero bajaron la cabeza. Apenas si las conocían y bueno, parecían muy agradables pero no podían confiarles algo tan profundo así como así. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Kiri. Por su parte Iwai sonrió con tristeza; no contaría todo, pero al menos lo esencial, lo que la atormentó durante años.

—Está bien, hoy a media noche podrán ver claramente en qué consiste mi maldición. Es algo extraña, pero por si sola es inofensiva. En cuanto a la de Kiri.

Kiri sonrió.

—Prometí a mi mentora que se los contaría todo en su debido momento, pero... mi maldición es de las más peligrosas y oscuras que existen. No creo que en este mundo lleno de paz y armonía acepten algo así.

Y no había forma de sacarle más a Kiri. Las amigas se miraron preocupadas, pero respetaron su silencio; después de todo la Princesa Celestia les había advertido que tendrían que ir despacio en cuanto a su interrogatorio. Entonces pasaron a divertirse.

Fue una fiesta muy divertida y algo loca, pero no se podía esperar menos de Pinkie. Fue cuando sonaron las doce campanadas. Todo se calló de repente; pues esperaban a ver en qué consistía la famosa maldición de Iwai.

La chica dejó escapar una lágrima mientras su cabello corto y bonito comenzaba a crecer increíblemente, hasta que llegó el punto en que la bella yegua no se veía bajo esa gran maraña de cabello. Ella sonrió tristemente y miró a Kiri, quien asintió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

—Mi cabello está maldito — explicó Iwai. — No puede ser cortado más que por las tijeras de Kiri; pero no importa que lo haga, éste simplemente vuelve a crecer a la media noche. En mi mundo soy conocida como la Reina del Cabello, el blanco de muchos asesinos pues se rumora que aquel que mate a la Reina del Cabello tendrá su deseo más profundo cumplido. Un juego que viene de generación en generación y siempre termina con la muerte de la Reina.

—Pero no lo entiendo — dijo Twilight. — ¿Qué hiciste para tener esta extraña maldición contigo? Simplemente no tiene sentido...

—Es sólo por ser la descendiente de la Reina del Cabello original; pero no me pregunten más sobre ella. Hasta hoy el relato me da escalofríos.

Las Mane 6 asintieron en silencio; de momento todo estaba muy confuso pero aun así se sentía un aire de tristeza y resignación en Iwai.

Entonces regresó Kiri con unas tijeras con los bordes dentados; las mismas de su Cutie Mark. Sin decir palabra tomó con su casco el cabello de Iwai y lo acercó a la nariz para disfrutar de su esencia sonreír. Estaba como poseído.

Comenzó a cortar el cabello de Iwai envolviendo la tijera con su magia. Los mechones caían sin cesar mientras Kiri, que aparentemente era un experto peluquero, cortaba y estilizaba el cabello de su Reina con dedicación y maestría.

Fueron quince minutos de escuchar sin cesar el sonido de las tijeras una y otra vez; pero finalmente el cabello y la bella cola de Iwai volvieron a la normalidad. Entonces ella cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas así como si hubiera muerto. Kiri se acercó y besó en la frente a su amada, pues aún el besarla en los labios era llegar muy lejos. Entonces se separó de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta, en donde lo esperaba la Princesa Luna.

—Un buen trabajo, Kiri Haimura. Ahora dame esa cosa por favor,

Kiri le acercó la tijera a Luna, quien ni siquiera se atrevió a envolverla con su magia, sino que tomó una especie de bandeja y se alejó de ahí con el objeto. Nadie dijo nada, de alguna forma todo había quedado claro.

Entonces llegaron los sirvientes personales de Luna y barrieron los cabellos de Iwai.

Nadie dijo nada ni reanudaron la fiesta; el incidente fue demasiado extraño como para decir nada más. No fue sino cuando los estudiantes de Luna se retiraron que Twilight tuvo el valor de preguntar:

—¿Fui yo a la única que le dio escalofríos ver cómo le cortaban el cabello a Iwai?

Las demás asintieron en silencio; todo resultaba de lo más extraño.

* * *

**Sí, es un ambiente extraño el que estoy creando pero para los que conocen el anime es así la cosa. Demasiado bizarro si me preguntan a mí; por eso me encanta la serie. En fin:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Corte 03: Killing Goods**

Kiri terminó de cortarle el cabello a Iwai por esa noche y miró a su mentora, quien calladamente asintió y se llevó las tijeras del muchacho a otro sitio. Él besó la frente de Iwai, quien le sonrió amablemente y usando su magia comenzaron a limpiar. Luna llegó y les sonrió amablemente mientras los miraba trabajar tan diligentemente.

—Princesa — Preguntó Kiri. — Dígame, ¿hay amenazas en esta tierra?

—Ni la mitad de peligrosas y temibles como las que ustedes se enfrentaron en el mundo humano — respondió ella con calma. — Pero sí, sí que las hay Kiri Haimura. Pero mientras se mantengan cerca de mí nada de lo que hay aquí podrá dañarlos. Jamás volverás a usar esa horrible cosa para otra cosa que no sea cortar el cabello de Iwai... hasta que rompamos ambas maldiciones.

—Sigo pensando que debemos concentrarnos en la maldición de Iwai — dijo el muchacho con severidad. — Sin la maldición del cabello, las Killing Goods no tienen razón de ser y...

—Kiri, no podemos arriesgarnos — dijo escandalizada Iwai. — Puede que tengas razón, ¿pero y si no? ¿Qué pasará contigo? ¿Terminarás igual que la Almádena de la Desintegración, un mero esclavo de tus deseos homi...?

Kiri miró a su novia y suspiró mientras apretaba los dientes. Todo en este mundo era tan pacífico y hermoso, pero nada de eso contaba si no le dejaban ocuparse libremente de la maldición de su amada, por mucho que Luna insistiera que la suya era mucho más peligrosa; para él todo lo que importaba era hacer feliz a Iwai, ¿tan difícil era de entender? Aun así tenía que resignarse, ya mucho había hecho la Princesa al alejarlo de la locura que vivía en su mundo. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

—Princesa Luna — dijo un sirviente irrumpiendo en el recinto. — Todo está dispuesto para el desayuno de ustedes tres en compañía de su hermana.

—Enseguida vamos — dijo Luna apartando gentilmente los libros del camino de sus estudiantes y caminando tras el sirviente.

Kiri e Iwai la siguieron en silencio como siempre. El sirviente se inclinó ante ellos y los vio alejarse con una expresión en blanco. Cuando estaba seguro que nadie lo veía, el sirviente cambió a una especie de ser como insecto gigante de color negro, ojos azules, dos largos colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca y alas color azul.

Otro Changelling entró a la sala e intercambió una rápida mirada con su compañero.

—¿Así que esos son los objetivos de la Reina? Demonios, sí que se siente un gran amor viniendo de ellos, pero no entiendo qué diablos tiene que ver ese fetiche por el cabello que tienen esos dos. ¿Viste cómo la niña cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas cuando el chico terminó con su corte? ¿Qué demonios?

—No sé, y si te soy honesto no estoy seguro de esta misión — gruñó el primer Changelling. — Ese par me da escalofríos, todos los días hablan de no sé qué maldiciones y bueno ¿has visto crecer el cabello de la otra? No me da buena espina.

—Nuestra Reina confía en la fuente que les habló del amor puro de esos dos, y de todos modos sólo necesitamos a la chica. Tranquilízate, no es nada que no podamos manejar... aunque son medio raros, eso sí.

—Sólo esperemos que esto no termine en tragedia...

El día pasó normal para Kiri e Iwai. Pasada la salida grupal y esa pijamada, la Princesa Celestia le había insistido a Luna que la acompañaran por lo menos los tiempos de comida; quería conocer mejor a esos humanos y entender por qué su hermana los había escogido como sus estudiantes.

Había pasado poco menos de una semana, pero al menos pudo llegar a la conclusión que eran muy buenos chicos; buenos chicos que soportaban una carga muy pesada pero buenos al fin y al cabo. Ahora sólo deseaba que fuera cual fuera el peso que cargaban, que por favor se abrieran a todos y compartieran libremente su pesar para que pudieran ser ayudados.

Un pensamiento muy noble que Luna agradecía e incluso trataba de alentar a Kiri y a Iwai que consideraran hablar de lo que les pasaba. Al menos contaba como pequeña victoria el que Iwai hablara sobre parte de la maldición del cabello; una pequeña parte pera era un gran avance para todos.

Y mientras todos desayunaban, los Changelling seguían las órdenes que les fueron dadas. Con calma de buenos soldados esperaron a que terminaran de comer mientras todos sus agentes infiltrados sólo para esa captura se reunieran poco a poco; la idea era evitar una confrontación directa entre Chrysalis y las Princesas. Los comensales se levantaron de la mesa, era la perfecta oportunidad...

Kiri y Luna se dirigieron directamente al ala del palacio de Luna para seguir con sus estudios mientras que Iwai siempre tenía la costumbre de dar una rápida mirada por el balcón antes de ir a seguir con sus estudios, fue cuando varios sirvientes se dieron a la tarea de trapear el piso; nada fuera de lo normal, Iwai les sonrió y tras saludarlos alegremente tomó un camino un poco más largo para llegar a su clase.

Los Changelling disfrazados como sirvientes sonrieron malignamente mientras la veían alejarse, era justo lo que querían...

Iwai caminaba por el largo pasillo cuando una sombra pasó sobre ella; la chica inmediatamente se puso en alerta, pero estaba aterrada. Para alguien que estaba acostumbrada a confrontar la muerte tan directamente el sentir que la seguían no era nada tranquilizador. Sudando como nunca, Iwai se apresuró a desaparecer entre los pasillos huyendo de la sombra que sentía justo sobre ella.

Desde su escondite Chrysalis tuvo que darle crédito a la chica; por lo visto estaba acostumbrada a las persecuciones. No importaba, tenía suficiente tiempo para hacerse con ella aunque el sistema de seguridad la detectara; de todos modos había estudiado la magia que protegía el Palacio el tiempo suficiente y sabía que aunque detectaran su presencia, tardarían un poco antes de dar con su localización exacta, más si se encontraba en movimiento. Sonriendo voló tras Iwai.

En la sala de estudios Luna puso varios libros frente a Kiri.

—Bueno, puedes estar satisfecho Kiri Haimura. Hoy comenzaremos con el Equestre antiguo avanzado, lo que significa que dentro de poco podremos estudiar detalladamente los libros de hechizos más poderoso y antiguos. La magia del primer pupilo de mi hermana, Star Swirl, puede tener la solución.

Kiri asintió agradecido mientras comenzaba las lecciones. Luna lo observó en silencio por un buen tiempo hasta que sintió una especie de escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Gruñó, no, aquello no podía ser.

—¿Pasa algo, Princesa Luna? — Preguntó Kiri.

—Sigue estudiando Kiri y hagas lo que haga no salgas de aquí. Vuelvo enseguida, tengo que encontrara a Iwai. Tú sigue estudiando y hagas lo que hagas no salgas de aquí. ¿Entiendes?

Kiri asintió torpemente mientras la monarca de la noche corría hacia la puerta. Entonces, al no más abrirla, una especie de neblina color verde la envolvió haciéndola desmayarse de inmediato. Kiri corrió hacia su mentora que estaba inconsciente en el suelo sin poder reanimarse. Comenzando a entrar en pánico, Kiri comenzó a sacudir a Luna pero nada. Miró hacia fuera en donde varios de los guardias (los que estaban en pie, los otros habían sido sometidos por los primeros) se transformaron en una especie de ponis-insecto que miraban a Kiri con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

—Todo estará bien, joven Kiri, ella sólo dormirá una siestecita. Sigue las instrucciones de tu maestra y no nos veremos forzados a hacer algo que nos arrepintamos. De momento sigue así...

Kiri retrocedió un par de pasos pero quiso parecer firme.

—¿Qué pasará con Iwai?

—La Reina la desea para ella, pero no temas Kiri. Una vez todo el amor que ella siente haya sido consumido, podrá volver contigo. No temas Kiri...

Kiri tragó saliva y corrió hacia dentro de la habitación. Los guardias lo dejaron ser, de todos modos no representaba un peligro.

Kiri comenzó a buscar el armario de su mentora, pues él sabía que ahí guardaba lo que le quitaba cada mañana. Apretando las tijeras contra sí, Kiri se apresuró a tomarlas. Miró a la inerte alicornio y murmuró:

—Lo siento mucho Princesa, pero no puedo dejar sola a Iwai.

Entonces avanzó contra los Changelling. Éstos no entendían que pretendía el chico con unas simples tijeras de peluquero ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Unas cortaditas y ya? Uno de ellos se lanzó contra él y tal como lo adivinaron, Kiri lo recibió con una cortada de sus tijeras. El efecto fue inmediato, el Changelling cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritar y retorcerse del dolor como si no hubiera un mañana. Los Changelling miraron a Kiri, ¿qué significaba todo aquello? era sólo una cortadita superficial...

Los ojos del joven se miraban como vidriosos, perdidos y una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro mientras en las tijeras seguía goteando la sangre. Sin pensar en nada más que en deshacerse de los estorbos, Kiri se lanzó contra los sorprendidos Changelling.

Iwai seguía corriendo por los innumerables pasillos, pero finalmente llegó a un callejón sin salida. Se volvió mientras la sombra aterrizó frente a ella. Era una especie de poni-insecto gigantesco con el cabello largo y azul con un feo y deforme cuerno saliendo de su frente. La pequeña unicornio tembló, pero trató de mantenerse firme; después de todo Luna les había prometido que no se enfrentarían a algo tan terrible como lo que tenían que lidiar en su hogar.

Chrysalis le sonrió.

—Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te va? Lamento mucho el haberte asustado, pero tú tienes algo que me hace mucha falta. ¿Te importaría venir y someterte?

—¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó asustada Iwai.

—Qué modales los míos, me llamo Chrysalis y soy la Reina de los Changellings. He venido porque bueno, quiero devorar...

—Mi amor — dijo Iwai recordando las lecciones que le dio Luna.

Chrysalis ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Da gusto tratar con personas tan bien entendidas. No te preocupes, terminará antes que te des cuenta — dijo ella avanzando lenta y amenazadoramente hacia Iwai; pero pronto corrió hacia ella y la atrapó con su magia mientras se volvía ligeramente hacia atrás.

—Me sorprende la eficiencia de tus sistema de seguridad Celestia, pensé que todavía no habían dado con mi localización exacta.

La Princesa del Sol aterrizó tras la Reina Changelling con calma.

—No, pero por suerte yo pasaba por aquí. Ahora suelta a la aprendiza de mi hermana antes que te haga soltarla, Chrysalis.

Como respuesta, la Reina Changelling hizo levitar a Iwai y comenzó a soltar rayos con su cuerno. Iwai se retorció del dolor mientras Celestia retrocedía.

—Esta niña será dañada antes que tus ataques siquiera consigan tocarme Celestia. Ahora dame espacio y te devolveré a la niña una vez termine con ella. No me tientes, recuerda que soy muy capaz de hacerlo.

Celestia miró amenazante a la Reina Changelling, que rio divertida y comenzó a avanzar hacia la ventana con su presa atrapada; cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y uno de sus hijos apareció arrastrándose con varias cortadas. Eran cortadas superficiales, pero el pobre parecía estar llorando del horrible dolor que sufría. Chrysalis retrocedió de la sorpresa.

—Madre... Reina... cuidado, yo... yo fui débil... él es un monstruo... sálvese ahora que está a tiempo...

Iwai palideció.

—Killing Goods...

Tanto Celestia como Chrysalis volvieron su atención al pobre Changelling mientras Iwai seguía repitiendo horrorizada.

—Killing Goods, Killing Goods, Killing Goods...

—¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO? — Preguntó Chrysalis mirando a su hijo visiblemente afectada por su estado.

Iwai dejó escapar una lágrima.

—¿QUE QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA KILLING GOODS? — Preguntó Chrysalis comenzando a desesperarse mientras el Changelling seguía gimiendo y llorando del dolor.

Iwai tembló.

—Son maldiciones que se heredan de padres a hijos, transformando a su portador en un retorcido criminal; obligándolo contra su voluntad a matar en un ciclo sin fin. No se oxidan ni se rompen, tampoco puedes destruirlas o renunciar a ellas. Con cada derramamiento de sangre el arma se fortalece. Sus portadores sentirán un creciente impulso de matar que corromperá su espíritu...

Sonaron los pasos. La puerta volvió a abrirse dándole paso a Kiri quien tenía las tijeras firmemente agarradas con su magia. Tanto Celestia como Chrysalis soltaron un grito ahogado de horror. Las tijeras goteaban sangre y el joven parecía como estar en trance; e incluso durante una fracción de segundo pudieron ver la sombra de un humano firmemente parada detrás de él, un humano corpulento de cabello blanco; vestido con una gabardina y con las mismas tijeras goteantes de sangre aun en sus manos. Kiri miró a Chrysalis.

—¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a Iwai? ¿Acaso sabes quién soy? Yo soy el heredero de un legado corrupto, el último descendiente del asesino conocido como Norman Grayland. ¡Yo soy el Dansai Buri No Crime Edge!

—Kiri tienes que tranquilizarte — dijo Celestia mirando fijamente las tijeras; podía sentir un aura maligna emanando de ellas.

Un aura maligna que en esos momentos impregnaba a Kiri con todo su poder.

—Yo... ya no puedo ignorar las voces en mi cabeza. Matar. Matar. Con el Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge... ¡Yo quiero matar!

Las tijeras salieron disparadas hacia Chrysalis quien soltó un grito del dolor mientras el chico se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a cortar, a seguir haciendo pequeñas cortadas mientras una demente sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Kiri era el vivo retrato de la locura.

—¿Sabes por qué mi antepasado Norman Grayland usaba tijeras para sus asesinatos? Porque él amaba el dolor y el sufrimiento de sus víctimas, él las mataba con un arma que podía tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar de todas las pequeñas emociones. Él mató a más de doscientas personas, es el asesino más peligroso de toda la historia; y sí, éstas eran sus tijeras...

Chrysalis seguía gritando y aullando del dolor. Pronto soltó a Iwai; ya no le importaba la niña, ahora todo lo que quería era salvar su vida. Pero no podía, toda su magia era inútil si no se concentraba y no había quién pudiera concentrarse al estar sometido a tal tortura. No podía seguir, gritó más y más.

—¿Lo sientes, verdad? — Dijo Kiri. — Las Killing Goods obtienen sus poderes del método del asesino original; y por los métodos de Grayland, mis tijeras harán que cada cortada, por mínima que sea, sea la mayor de las torturas. Sí, sí, matar... ¡yo quiero matar!

Celestia estaba horrorizada, pero corrió a separar a Kiri de su enemiga; nadie merecía una muerte tan horrible. Fue cuando Iwai saltó y atrapó a Kiri por las patas traseras. El hipnotizado semental la miró pero fue como un bálsamo milagroso. Poco a poco recobró sus sentidos. Miró a lo que quedaba de Chrysalis, por suerte sólo con cortadas superficiales, pero ella lloraba tanto del miedo como del dolor. Kiri se dejó caer de rodillas.

—Iwai, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?

Ella lo abrazó y se mantuvieron un buen rato en silencio. Nadie dijo nada, pero al menos la maldición de Kiri Haimura estaba ahora más que clara.

Celestia abrazó a los potros, ahora entendía por qué Luna quería ayudarlos tan desesperadamente; así pues ella también haría lo posible para librar a ambos de tan temible destino.

* * *

**Forzado y todo pero me gusta mucho Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge. Y bueno, espero les haya gustado. Si Chrysalis suena un poco OOC es porque me basé en lo que he leído en varios fics, no he visto el cap de la boda. Sin más:**

**CHao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Corte 05: Herederos de un legado corrupto**

Todos se habían reunido en el salón del trono luego de todo lo ocurrido. Chrysalis había recibido atención médica poni, pero luego se largó lo más pronto que pudo junto con sus súbditos heridos. Luna también había hecho arreglos para que les suministraran un calmante tanto a Kiri como a Iwai; para luego mandarlos a descansar y que pudieran recuperarse para hablar de lo sucedido.

Ahora, bien entrada la noche, tanto las tres Princesas como las representantes de los Elementos de la Armonía se habían reunido para escuchar la historia de los aprendices de Luna, que luego de lo que sucedió habían accedido a contar todo lo referente a la Maldición del Cabello, y la más temible de todas, la Maldición de las Killing Goods. Todos se encontraban en silencio, hasta que Celestia rompió el hielo acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de los jóvenes.

—Niños, no hay nada que temer. No los juzgaremos por lo que sea que hayan hecho o por la pesadilla que hayan vivido en su mudo. ¿Verdad? — Añadió volviendo su atención a las demás.

—Por supuesto que no — dijo Twilight. — Es injusto que suceda algo así, no importa qué tan horrible haya sido el crimen de sus antepasados, nada justifica que se castigue a toda una generación por culpa de lo que hicieron.

—Queridos, lo que ustedes son ahora no tiene nada que ver con ser "herederos de un legado corrupto" — les sonrió Rarity también. — Cada quien forjará su propio destino sin importar qué haya pasado en su familia.

—Además no hubo muertos — finalizó Applejack.

Ambos niños se miraron y suspiraron. Luna los abrazó con sus alas y le dio un leve coscorrón a Kiri.

—Kiri, te había dicho que no usaras esa horrible cosa de esa manera otra vez, pero comprendo que hayas entrado en pánico cuando los Changelling me durmieron y te hablaron que Iwai estaba en peligro; pero me gustaría también que confiaras un poco más en mí cuando te digo que nada de lo que pase aquí se compara a las amenazas de tu mundo. Y en caso ellos hayan logrado su objetivo, el amor de Iwai hubiera vuelto a los pocos días, algo así no es algo que puedas quitar tan fácilmente.

El muchacho suspiró y miró a Iwai. Ella le sonrió cálidamente como animándolo a que comenzara; sabiendo que a ella no le gustaba hablar del tema, se acordó que Kiri sería el que hablara del horrible asunto, así pues el muchacho tomó aire.

—Bueno, es algo difícil de entender en este mundo que todo está lleno de paz y armonía — comenzó algo incómodo Kiri, — pero todo comenzó por culpa de una Reina. La Reina Zeiwulfa, o eso es lo que dicen las historias.

Iwai se apretó contra Kiri, que siguió contando:

—Zeiwulfa tenía un largo y bello cabello negro; un hermoso cabello que cuidaba con todo su corazón pero un día escuchó de una mujer pobre que tenía un cabello más largo, más negro, más hermoso que el suyo...

Iwai se acurrucó más contra Kiri y las demás se acercaron, de momento no tenía sentido.

—Zeiwulfa se enfureció y mandó a arrestar a la mujer para hablar con ella en persona. De nada sirvieron sus súplicas, sus halagos, nada de lo que dijera podía hacer que Zeiwulfa cambiara de opinión; la mujer fue ejecutada comenzando así la demencia de Zeiwulfa. Mandaba a apresar cada vez a más mujeres de cabello largo y negro; llegó al punto que comenzó a asesinarlas con sus propias manos.

—Entonces como castigo divino se desató la maldición del cabello — dijo Celestia comenzando a entender; y de paso temblando ante la idea que un gobernante hiciera cosa semejante a sus súbditos.

—Pero la maldición sólo afectaría a sus descendientes — agregó Luna con tristeza.

—Fueron lanzadas dos maldiciones — siguió Kiri. — La maldición del cabello... y los Killing Goods. En nuestro mundo los asesinos en serie siempre han existido, casi siempre personas desequilibradas que sólo piensan en matar. Todos los asesinos tienen un arma que los caracteriza; pero hasta la muerte de Zeiwulfa eso no fue mayor problema.

—Luego que se desatara la maldición toda arma homicida pasa a convertirse en una Killing Good — siguió Iwai. — No importa que sólo mataras a unos cuantos, la maldición estará echada sobre tus descendientes. Tu espíritu poseerá el arma homicida y éste empujará a tus descendientes a seguir con los asesinatos, guiados por las voces en su cabeza, que en realidad son las voces de los antepasados.

—Y a aquel que asesine a la Reina del Cabello usando una Killing Good se le concederá un deseo; cualquier deseo, sin importar que rompa las leyes mismas del universo. Esa es la maldición que portan todas las descendientes de la Reina Zeiwulfa.

El horror se hizo presente en el rostro de las ponis. ¿Luna alejó a los pequeños de esa locura? Celestia no sólo aprobaba la decisión de su hermana, sino que haría lo que fuera para que ambas maldiciones acabaran con esos dos jóvenes ahí presentes.

—Y luego está Gossip — murmuró Kiri. — Una organización de las sombras que manipula la información entre los dueños de Killing Goods para que vayan a matar a la Reina del Cabello. Para ellos es un juego de asesinos, como matar a la Reina sería algo muy fácil dejan a todos los asesinos en espera hasta que se manifieste un usuario de Killing Goods que ame y proteja incondicionalmente a la Reina del Cabello actual.

—Todo este tiempo, Kiri Haimura se ha destacado como el protector de Iwai Mushanokoji, usando el poder de Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge para su protección; pero sin matar a nadie, aunque en un momento se dejó poseer por completo con tal de proteger a su amada — dijo Luna con firmeza. — Es triste que estos niños estén condenados por esa jaula llamada destino desde tan temprana edad.

—Luna, creo entender tu deseo de proteger a los niños, así que todas te ayudaremos a seguir adelante. No importa qué obstáculos vengan, combinaremos nuestro poder para purificar a ambos niños y terminar de una vez y para siempre ambas maldiciones — dijo Celestia firmemente.

—Pobres pequeños, es una lástima que hayamos dejado ir los Elementos de la Armonía, con ellos podríamos purificarlos de una vez y para siempre — murmuró con tristeza Fluttershy.

Sonó la media noche y el cabello de Iwai volvió a crecer de forma incontrolable. Miró a Kiri, que tomó la tijera y comenzó con su trabajo.

—Kiri Haimura saca esa horrible cosa de mi vista — pidió la Princesa Celestia. — Sé que el cabello de Iwai está maldito, pero eso no significa que debas cortarlo cada vez que crece. Ahora que todos entendemos la situación no será necesario que sigas así.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

—Los portadores de Killing Goods eventualmente se verán poseídos por su arma asesina sin importar qué; a menos que busquen un Chivo Expiatorio. Alguien en el cual puedan usar las Killing Goods simbólicamente, sin matarlo; para así engañar al arma y calmar sus ansias de matar con una simple representación.

Una vez más el horror se dibujó en los rostros de todas. Luna siguió con el relato-

—Imagínate lo que pasó con Chrysalis, pero eso pudo controlarse con facilidad ya que Kiri constantemente le corta el cabello a iwai; de no ser así nuestra enemiga hubiera muerto sin remedio por el poder de Dansai Burni no Crime Edge.

Celestia miró a las tijeras y sintió un escalofrío, hasta ahora era el objeto más malvado jamás visto en su Reino.

Y mientras Kiri seguía cortando el cabello de Iwai.

—En mi mundo hay un dicho — dijo Iwai. — La vida de una chica es su cabello. Mi cabello es imposible de "matar" a menos que sea con las tijeras de Kiri.

Al final Kiri dejó de trabaja y al igual que siempre, Iwai cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás como cayendo muerta. Una vez más las ponis sintieron el escalofrío de la última vez, pero esta vez entendían de qué se trataba; no era un simple corte de cabello, era la representación de un asesinato, necesaria para evitar que la Killing Good tomara por completo el control de Kiri.

—Fue como lo dije antes — dijo Luna. — La maldición de Kiri mantiene con vida a Iwai; mientras que la maldición de Iwai mantiene cuerdo a Kiri. Es de las cosas más extrañas y tristes que he visto en mi vida. Por suerte aquí no temerán a las represalias de Gossip y podremos terminar con esto.

Y sin más, Luna guio a sus alumnos a las profundidades de su ala del castillo ante las demás, quienes no entendían cómo había gente capaz de guardar semejante peso en sus corazones. Twilight por su parte se dirigió junto con su mentora a los Archivos de Canterlot; una vez ahí podrían encontrar lo que fuera necesario para acabar con maldiciones antiguas.

Tenían que ayudarlos, a la Reina del Cabello; y al Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge.

* * *

**Hoy no hay mucho que decir, me limité a contar la historia que cuentan en Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge, en serio que es un anime muy bizarro pero por eso me encanta. En fin, espero les haya gustado y me dejen un lindo Review.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
